1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. High-capacity rechargeable batteries are used as power sources for hybrid vehicle motors. When an over-discharge or overcharge condition occurs in a rechargeable battery having a metal case, ignition may occur as a result of high current that is momentarily generated.